


Apart

by silkymarillion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bigotry, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Character Study, Child-Abuse, Disassociation, Experimental writing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Infanticide, Nursing, Slavery, Trauma, Weird point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkymarillion/pseuds/silkymarillion
Summary: Lotor- a character study. Concepts have connotations, neural pathways that connect to painful memories.





	1. “eyes lose their color about five minutes after death and become pure white, did you know that?“

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this spur of the moment when I was trying to write a completely different thing altogether. this is the first time I’ve published fan fic since I was 14 years old and to be honest I’m fairly nervous. I just hope that I wrote something compelling and that it will interest some people .

Apart  
A part.   
Two arms, two legs, one head, one mouth, one nose, two eyes, two ears.   
Smooth skin, no fur, except on the head, white- stark.   
White- death, Snow, disease, maggots, bones, “eyes lose their color about five minutes after death and become pure white, did you know that?”   
Another lesson, so much to learn, so little time. Which piece of information will be a clue to survival later?   
Bones, stretching, straining, crunching, snapping- they are broken, on the ground, their neck snapped at an odd angle, mask fading away to reveal a face just like the rest of them. That is to say, blank, inanimate, expression a parody of the panic or rage or despair from a moment ago. “Good! Bring another one in! This time, use the scabbard.” The body disappears from sight but it stays glued to the mind, to the back of the eyes.  
Years pass like a child waiting for a teacher to retrieve their switch. That is too say, too quickly and too slowly, the anticipation of pain heightens the actual moment the crop hits the face.   
How long can a moment of panic be drawn out? As long as the brain has the chemicals to achieve the experience. That is to say, forever.


	2. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fleeting emotional connection, and a rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea of who took care of Lotor in his youngest days.

Tiny.  
He stands by the spartan cradle, purple blankets not delicate but not harsh on the skin either. The infant looks up to him, reaching his small arms out. His eyes look pleadingly at the larger form above, wanted to be held by this tall creature that shares half his scent, but like the one who shares the other half, he is examined and summarily left.  
The being that was once a Galra exits the room as he nods to the young Galra wet nurse who, once the door closes, picks up the squirming and whining baby who puts his searching mouth to a nipple and sucks, more for comfort than anything.  
The nurse looks blankly at the boy and wonders if he is the sole reason she is now the mother of a dead child. She glares at the baby, considers smothering him, but all at once thinks better of herself and rocks him, humming a word less tune who’s lyrics have been outlawed.  
One dead child won’t replace another.  
She shifts him in her arms, adjusting the collar which brands her in no uncertain terms as a race-traitor and (though this is not strictly illegal) a blood-mixer. Despite herself, she dares to begin to feel love for this cuckoo chick, this baby who is not hers, a white-haired ghost child with already too much sorrow in his eyes and a tiny heart too open to more.  
Later, after the boy learns to walk, talk, and feed himself, she is taken away and the boy does not understand until he is a man what that means.


End file.
